Anoitecer
by Mr. Blake
Summary: J/L, marotos no quinto ano. "Às vezes, o anoitecer pode trazer toda a sua alegria. Ou toda a sua desgraça. Por que o anoitecer é a parte extrema do dia, e por isso suas consequências também o são." Resumo completo no meu profile!


Olá, pessoal! / abana / Essa é a minha primeira fanfiction aqui no , eu espero que vocês principalmente gostem, e se puderem deixem _reviews_. / olhar implorativo.

As informações da fic estão logo abaixo, e se você quiser ler o prólogo, entre no meu _profile_, /~mrblake

Desde já, obrigado por ler esta fanfiction. Significa muito para mim!

Abraços, e até o proximo capítulo! :D

* * *

Anoitecer é uma fanfiction baseada no mundo de **Harry Potter**, criado por _Joanne Kathleen Rowling_. Todos os personagens são criação dela. Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.

**Shippers**: James/Lily; Frank/Alice. (Os outros shippers aparecerão ao longo da trama)  
**Gênero**: Romance.  
**Classificação**: Cada um sabe o que lê. (É por sua conta em risco, mama-oe [/SilvioSantos)  
Aviso: Esta fanfiction **poderá** possuir casais hetero e homo. Se isso não te agrada, mude para outro mundo, porque no mundo em que vivemos existem casais homo.

* * *

**Anoitecer**

_written by Mr Blake  
_

* * *

Capítulo I - Voltando pela quinta vez.

* * *

Um barulho. Olhos abertos, os lençóis claros. Acordar era quase como voltar do reino dos mortos para James Potter. Cada um dos seus sentidos, cada mínima parte de sua percepção voltavam à medida que o tempo passava, e seu corpo percebia que ele havia acordado. Menos a visão, essa não voltava nunca.

Tateou com a mão direita pelo criado-mudo, fazendo mais barulhos esquisitos, que confrontavam uma mente em ascensão. Todo som se tornava dez vezes mais chato durante aquele ritual, chamado acordar.

Os óculos com lentes perfeitamente redondas fizeram os borrões tomarem formas definidas. O quarto. A cama sem ornamentos, as paredes de um branco impecável. Tudo isso o fazia sentir saudades da escola. Tudo isso e muito mais. Ele nunca esquecia de contar todas as coisas que sentia falta, quando estava em férias. Até dos sermões de _Moony _ele sentia falta, da gulodice de _Wormtail_, das brincadeiras com o seboso. Aquele som de novo. Ele mesclava o barulho de um acidente de carro, com o resultado do confronto de um giz contra um quadro negro. Ah, daquilo ele não sentia saudades. Talvez porque _aquilo_ era um ronco.

- _Pads_! – Ele gritou, procurando com as mãos o travesseiro mais próximo. Pimba! Sirius foi atingido no rosto e resmungou palavras sem sentido, ainda de olhos fechados. - Acorda, _Padfoot_! – e forçou a voz mais alto, obrigando o amigo a levar as mãos aos ouvidos.

- Não precisa gritar, _Prongs_. – Sirius falou baixo, devolvendo o travesseiro a James. – Novidades! – fingiu um sorriso muito mal fingido. – eu não sou surdo! – e voltou à aparência deplorável matutina.

- Melhor ouvir meus gritos do que a orquestra dos horrores que é o seu ronco, seu cachorro. – Falou, mal humorado, enquanto Sirius se sentava na cama e revirava os olhos. – Ainda não sei por que minha mãe me obrigou a ficar no mesmo quarto que você.

- Simples, meu caro amigo resmungão. – Sirius fez uma pausa para se espreguiçar, enquanto James o encarava. – Eu sou o hóspede aqui, e você é o meu elfo doméstico. Ou algo do gênero. – fingiu uma expressão pensativa, enquanto o outro preparava um novo tiro de travesseiro.

- Você consegue ser irritante até pela manhã, Pads. – James levantou-se da cama, e abriu as cortinas que impediam a luz do sol de dominar o quarto.

- Argh! – Sirius colocou o braço em frente aos olhos, indignado. – Enlouqueceu, cara? Ta querendo me cegar?

- Respire o ar da manhã, meu caro amigo.

James teve que sair correndo do quarto e fechar a porta, antes de ser atingido por qualquer objeto pesado que estivesse próximo de Sirius. Lamentou pelo despertador, que agora tilintava aos pedaços no chão, enquanto ainda ouvia o amigo bufar de raiva dentro do quarto.

Caminhou até o banheiro, que ficava na porta à frente do quarto, e olhou-se no espelho. Magricela, óculos redondos, cabelo arrepiado. Tudo ok. Só precisava se livrar das orelhas, e da cara de sono.

Não demorou muito para ligar o chuveiro.

Sirius também não demorou muito para aparecer e cuidar da aparência antes de saírem do andar superior da casa. Afinal, só Sirius Black é Sirius Black, e as garotas não choveriam se ele estivesse _daquele jeito_. Nem a garota mais necessitada da escola pegaria o Pads, se pudessem ver ele do jeito que os outros marotos podiam: cara amassada, cabelo desgrenhado – no famoso estilo 'juba de leão' -, olheiras e uma grande, não, gigante, carranca. E ele era assim todas as manhãs.

James sempre tivera maior vantagem quanto a isso. Um bom banho e ele já estava pronto para sair do dormitório e ir atrás de uma garota, mas não Sirius. Este era praticamente uma garota, quando o assunto era preparativos pré-saída do dormitório. Escovava o cabelo, lavava o rosto, tomava banho com xampu especial, e todas as frescuras que podia ter direito. Se havia qualquer produto deste gênero no dormitório dos garotos da grifinória, este com certeza pertencia a Sirius Black.

Dez minutos depois, o garoto de óculos redondos já saía do banho, enrolado em uma toalha vermelha pela cintura. Sirius? Ainda escovava os cabelos, ainda com a cara amassada, ainda com as olheiras. A juba ia sumindo a cada escovada, a cada respiração.

Os malões ainda abertos em frente às duas camas do quarto já mostravam roupas dobradas, muito bem divididas. Nada parecidas com o jeito que voltavam das férias, com todas as roupas amassadas, sujas e maltrapilhas. Exatamente do mesmo modo que James se sentia, em cada um desses momentos. Não tinha nada melhor do que ir para Hogwarts. Ele se sentia renovado toda vez – como essa – que o dia primeiro de setembro chegava, e ele preparava seu malão, tomava uma condução até King's Kross e aproveitava um ano inteiro de risadas, brincadeiras, feitiços e de Lily. Pensando bem, principalmente de Lily. Com os estudos, ele não se importava. Afinal, escolas não são realmente para isso. Aulas são conseqüência. São um motivo qualquer que faz centenas de garotos e garotas juntarem-se por muito tempo. Ele tinha essa certeza, apesar de _Moony_ dar um extenso e chato discurso toda vez que ele exprimia sua opinião ao resto dos marotos. E até disso ele sentia saudades.

Depois de vestir as costumeiras roupas trouxas que ele guardava no fundo do guarda-roupas, que consistia em uma calça jeans, uma camisa branca com a estampa de quatro homens. Quatro homens _parados_. Provavelmente uma banda trouxa, ou algo parecido, mas nada que se comparasse às bandas bruxas. Um tênis qualquer também tinha que ser colocado, só para completar o traje mais inútil que seus pais o tinham comprado. Eles nunca tinham dado de cara com algum trouxa durante a ida ao Expresso. Aliás, era quase impossível que isso acontecesse, já que para estas viagens eles simplesmente aparatavam acompanhados do Sr. E da Sra. Potter.

Novo barulho. Tiago suspirou e andou a passos largos até a porta do banheiro. Bateu com força três vezes.

- Acorda, Pads! – Falou. Sirius sempre dormia durante sua higiene pessoal, era bizarro. Só uma vez James tinha tido a coragem de encará-lo enquanto ele dormia naquela situação, e isso resultou em um trauma permanente. Nunca assistir seu melhor amigo melhorar sua aparência pela manhã virou uma regra. A única regra que James seguia sem reclamar.

- Valeu, Prongs! – Sirius agradeceu, enquanto o amigo voltava para o quarto. Estava pronto, e já não tinha esperanças de que o outro saísse tão rapidamente do banheiro. Eles tinham cinco anos de convivência, e esperar isso de Sirius seria uma grande tolice.

James desceu as escadas, enquanto procurava deixar o cabelo ainda molhado o mais escabelado o possível com as mãos. A parte de baixo da casa dos Potter era maior que o segundo andar. A sala de estar, também de paredes muito brancas, possuía uma lareira e três sofás, estes sobre um bonito tapete que morava ali por mais tempo que o próprio garoto. À esquerda, o segundo banheiro. À direita, a cozinha.

O Sr. e a Sra. Potter já ocupavam as duas pontas da mesa de seis lugares, ambos com uma xícara de café nas mãos, e um prato de bacons com ovo frito. As imagens movimentadas na contra-capa do profeta diário – que estava sendo lido pelo pai de James -, o lembraram de quão sua roupa era ridícula. E imóvel.

Os quatro outro lugares da mesa quase nunca eram ocupados, ora porque Sirius e James nunca tomavam café à mesa, ora porque nunca tinha gente o suficiente para ocupá-los. A única exceção à regra acontecia quando os marotos se juntavam, muito frequentemente na casa de James, porque sua família era a que ostentava melhores condições financeiras. Quanto a visitas, Godric's Hollow não era o lugar mais propício para isso, sendo apenas uma pequena vila bruxa no meio da cidade de Londres. Para reuniões, conselhos e festas de amigos, sempre era aconselhável marcá-las em lugares mais amplos, e sem tantas chances de que aparecesse um trouxa qualquer.

Dois pratos intactos descansavam em cima de um balcão ao lado da pia, com dois pares de talheres. James pegou o primeiro prato e o levou até a mesa.

- Hey, James. – Os olhos do Sr. Potter apareceram por cima do profeta diário. James podia notar que ele ria por detrás das páginas alvas.

- Hey, pai. – Respondeu, sem emoção, fincando o garfo no primeiro bacon e o colocando na boca. O Sr. Potter sempre ficava mais animado no dia primeiro de setembro, embora James nunca soubesse exatamente o porquê. Muito provavelmente porque eles se livrariam do garoto por alguns meses, embora sua mãe sempre repetisse que aquele dia remetia lembranças boas para todos os que já estudaram em Hogwarts.

- Ansioso para o primeiro dia? – Perguntou de modo conveniente, enquanto buscava a caneca com a mão direita. James o fuzilou com os olhos. – O que foi? – O Sr. Potter soltou uma gargalhada, e levou a mão à coxa do filho. – Eu sempre ficava nervoso nos dias em que tinha de voltar para a escola.

- Eu já tô no quinto ano, pai. – James revirou os olhos, e cortou um pedaço do seu café da manhã.

- E o Sirius, filho?

- Ta se emperiquetando lá em cima. Sabe como é, todas as manhãs ele fica uma hora ou duas tentando arrumar aquilo que ele chama de rosto. – Os dois riram, e a Sra. Potter levantou-se da ponta direita, pegando seu prato com uma mão, e o do marido com a outra.

- Eei, peraí! – Reclamou o Sr. Potter, se assustando com a mão da mulher investindo contra seu bacon com ovos. Fora tão repentino que por um momento, James achou que o pai cairia da cadeira, que se inclinou só nas duas pernas de trás. – O café... eu ainda não terminei!

- Claro que já terminou. – Riu-se a mãe de James, enquanto o marido ainda continuava um protesto silencioso, mas já com os olhos grudados no jornal. – Você tem que levar os garotos para o expresso.

- O Sirius não vai sair daquele banheiro nos próximos quarenta minutos, Sarah!

James não precisava ouvir mais daquilo que ele ouvia todos os dias das férias. Os pais dele eram como gato e rato, viviam discutindo, mas nunca chegavam ao ponto de ficarem bravos um com o outro. A única explicação que o garoto conseguia tirar disso era que eles brigavam para agitar o relacionamento. De todos os casais que ele tinha conhecido em vida, seus pais eram de longe os mais brigões, mas também os mais apaixonados. Apesar de tentar não o fazer, quase sempre via como os olhos de sua mãe brilhavam quando tocavam os do marido, e vice-versa. Há anos atrás, ele achava o relacionamento dos dois nojento – coisa de criança -, mas agora ele pensava naquilo como uma inspiração. E Lily tinha a personalidade certa para o cargo perpétuo de Sra. Potter dois.

Depois de terminar o café da manhã, regado a brincadeiras e alfinetadas de um pai para o outro, James devolveu o prato à pia e caminhou vagaroso até o segundo andar. Colocou as últimas roupas que usaria durante o ano letivo e fechou o malão, tendo que sentar em cima dele para ter certeza de que ele não se abriria enquanto eles carregavam-no escada abaixo. Sirius acabara de desligar o chuveiro, e saía só de toalha e uma touca de banho azul bebê no corredor, molhando todo o piso até a frente de sua cama.

Sirius tinha os músculos mais salientes do que os de James, e era mais alto também. Perto do amigo, James parecia um pau de vira-tripa. Era magro de contar as costelas. Os cabelos do garoto eram de um castanho escuro, enquanto os de Sirius eram completamente escuros. Em questão de aparência, Sirius ganhava de dez a zero de James. Pelo menos depois das horas depois de acordar, no banheiro.

Mas para isso existia o bom papo. James sabia que suas cantadas eram melhores, enquanto Sirius era mais – bem mais – direto. Na verdade, o garoto não falava, já chegava tentando beijar a primeira garota bonita que aparecesse. Não que isso acontecesse tão frequentemente.

Durante o quarto ano, os dois herdaram o título de mais galinhas da escola. O papo todo de beijar pela primeira vez, competições mesquinhas sobre quem ficou com mais garotas havia estimulado o cérebro dos garotos a produzir mais testosterona. Mas ao longo do ano, os hormônios se ajustaram, e eles já conseguiam pensar melhor sobre quem valia à pena ficar ou namorar. Na verdade, James usava disto como um motivo para estressar Lily, e Sirius... bem, o cachorro ainda tinha seus dias à flor da pele, e quando anoitecia contava aos outros sobre todas as garotas que tinha conseguido beijar.

Já com as malas prontas, os dois as carregaram por as escadas, e as soltaram próximas à porta. O Sr. e a Sra. Potter não gostavam de aparatar dentro de casa, e por isso tinham colocado feitiços de proteção contra isso ao redor da construção. Eles esperavam além da porta, já aberta. Ele com a varinha em mãos, e ela vestida com um robe rosa claro.

- Prontos? – Sirius sorriu e pegou novamente o malão, levando-o para o lado esquerdo do Sr. Potter. Com dificuldade, James moveu o seu até o lado direito do pai.

- Tenham um bom ano letivo, queridos. – A mãe de James avançou nos dois, e estalou um beijo na testa de cada um. – E não se metam em encrencas!

- Ela não sabe com quem tá falando. – Brincou o Sr. Potter, e os dois garotos riram com gosto. – Agora vamos, rapazes. Segurem-se no paizão.

Com um movimento rápido da varinha, Sirius e James perderam o ar por alguns instantes, e seus corpos pareciam estar sendo achatados de todos os lados. O café de James revirou no estômago, e ele sentiu vontade de vomitar.

De repente, à sua frente estava parado o trem vermelho-escarlate, que já soltava fumaça pela cabine do maquinista.

Sirius sempre ficava mais sorridente na presença dos pais de James. Mais alegre, mais bobão. Ria por qualquer piada boba. "É bom saber que agora eu tenho uma família de verdade!", ele exclamava todas as vezes que James perguntava sobre o motivo da _hienização_ temporária.

Os dois garotos despediram-se brevemente do Sr. Potter, que só dizia "até breve!" a cada abraço e depois abanava com um sorriso no rosto, e partiram para dentro do Expresso Hogwarts. O trem era imenso, para poder juntar tantos alunos de um modo confortável. Por isso, ao invés de perder tempo procurando um e outro amigo por entre as centenas de cabines nas dezenas de vagões, eles tinham combinado uma cabine específica. A quinta cabine da esquerda, no terceiro vagão pertencia aos marotos. E ninguém tinha a petulância de se meter lá, pelo menos não nos últimos dois anos.

Quando chegaram, Sirius carregando seu malão com as duas mãos, encostado na coxa direita e ofegante e James arrastando o seu durante todo o percurso, dois outros garotos já estavam na cabine.

_Moony_ ficava mais pálido a cada ano. Neste, tinha adquirido mais algumas cicatrizes para a coleção facial, coleção que mantinha com afinco, embora ninguém além dos três garotos sabia explicar como ele as conseguia. Tinha cabelos cor de palha, e olhos cor de âmbar. Tinha mais corpo que James, mas menos que Sirius. Era o mais velho entre os quatro, tinha dezesseis enquanto os outros todos faziam quinze. Exceto os centímetros que tinha crescido durante as férias, ele estava igual a um mês e meio atrás. Para os outros, era **Remus Lupin**.

_Wormtail_, se não estivesse ao lado de Remus, seria alvo de uma azaração em dupla. O rapaz estava irreconhecível! Tinha emagrecido muito durante as férias, e agora os olhos verdes do garoto pareciam mais brilhantes, e os cabelos loiros mais bem-penteados. Trazia também um riso no rosto. Um que eles jamais viram-no mostrar. **Peter Pettigrew**, como era chamado pelos outros, estava surrealmente independente!

Os dois só deram pela chegada de James e Sirius quando a porta da cabine correu, com aquele barulho em particular. Rapidamente se viraram para eles, e com um sorriso no rosto de cada um do quarteto, os marotos voltavam à sua formação escolar.

- Chegaram os que faltavam! – _Moony_ levantou-se do banco em que estava e abraçou os dois, antes de continuar. – O chifrudo e o peludo! – Peter riu à primeira investida do grupo. Todos os anos começavam assim. Ofensas para todo o lado.

- Como foram as férias? – Perguntou-lhes _Wormtail_, também os abraçando. – Já sei, garanto que assistiram Bambi – ele apontou para James – e Lassie! – e apontou para Sirius.

_Moony _gargalhou. Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Até tu, Brutus? – Falou perplexo, atirando-se no banco que sobrara, e jogando o malão para debaixo dele. – Não esperava isso, _Wormtail_. Você mudou, e muito!

- Não é? – Ele concordou, rindo.

- Garanto que suas férias foram muito "loucas", hem _Moony_? Na semana de lua cheia, mal começava a noite e você perdia a consciência. Só acordava na outra manhã, em um lugar desconhecido. – Lupin revirou os olhos, mas logo se rendeu riu também com os outros três.

- Pela primeira vez, passamos um minuto inteiro juntos, e o _Wormtail_ não disse que estava com fome! – Sirius disse, surpreso. – É um milagre, por Merlin!

- Regime. – Suspirou um amargurado Peter. – Sabe como é, coisas da _Sra. Pettigrew_. – Completou, com rancor. Provavelmente uma daquelas dietas que você não come nada por uma semana, e quase morre por isso.

- Vocês, que chegaram mais cedo. – James começou, ao que Sirius o fuzilou com o olhar. Já sabia do que se tratava. – Vocês viram aquela menina ruiva, o meu docinho de abóbora, passar por aqui?

Dessa vez, os outros três suspiraram.

- A Lily não passou por aqui, _Prongs_. – Falou Remus, sem vontade. – Você ainda não esqueceu ela?

- Ele _não parou _de falar nela as férias todas! – Sirius exclamou, levando as duas mãos à cabeça e arregalando os olhos, em uma imitação de louco. – Eu quase chego aqui chupando o meu dedão, todo escabelado.

- Escabelado você fica todas as manhãs, Pads! – Brincou Remus, e todos riram. Remus quase que instantaneamente murchou.

- O que foi, _Moony_? – Perguntou _Wormtail_, curioso. – É a primeira vez no ano que você parece pra baixo.

- É que... – ele engoliu seco. – não é nada, pessoal. Uma bobagem, aí. – o garoto levantou-se do banco e abriu a porta de correr, saindo para o corredor, atraindo a atenção dos outros marotos. _Moony_, durante os outros quatro anos de viagem, nunca tinha saído daquela cabine. – Eu preciso ir no banheiro! – Se justificou, e desapareceu pelo vagão a passos rápidos.

- O que é que ta rolando aqui, que eu não sei? – Peter e James deram de ombros à pergunta de Sirius, mas ele pareceu continuar encucado. – O Sr. Remus Lupin vai ter que se explicar muito bem ao resto do grupo, assim que chegar do "_banheiro_".

- Nãão! – James quase gritou, boquiaberto. – Você acha que ele foi ver alguma garota?

- Ta na cara! – Respondeu Peter, quase de imediato. – O _Moony_ deve tar namorando!

Especular sobre a vida amorosa do garoto foi o principal assunto na pauta dos marotos, por muitos minutos, enquanto eles esperavam o companheiro voltar do banheiro. Todos os vagões do expresso tinham um banheiro feminino e masculino, e depois de vinte minutos passados, ou Remus tinha comido alguma coisa estragada, ou ele definitivamente não tinha ido lá.

James, Sirius e Peter ainda conversavam animadamente, procurando por nomes de garotas que podiam estar tendo um relacionamento com o garoto. Cada vez mais certos dessa suspeita, eles já tinham separado as mais prováveis. Votavam agora em vinte garotas, para fazer a lista das dez mais, até que cabelos ruivos passaram pelo vidro esquerdo da cabine, e se acalmaram ao centro. Sardas e um par de esmeraldas tomaram conta do local. James ficou paralisado ao encarar o verde intenso dos olhos da garota. Lily Evans estava parada em frente à eles, já com uma mão na porta de correr.

Lily não tinha mudado muito durante as férias, mas para James ela ficava mais bonita a cada segundo. Os cabelos já chegavam à sua cintura, e os olhos. Ah, os olhos de um verde tão puro que o deixava inconsciente ao encontrá-los com seus olhos. Ela vestia já o uniforme de Hogwarts, com os detalhes vermelhos da casa Grifinória.

Uh-oh.

A garota, que vestia uma blusa cinza, ostentava dois brasões. Do lado direito, como de costume, o brasão vermelho e dourado, com o símbolo do leão. Do lado esquerdo, para o pavor do trio que agora encarava com estupor o brilhante símbolo, descansava um brasão vermelho, com um "M" maiúsculo dourado.

- Isso é um pesadelo! – James arregalou os olhos, virando-se para Sirius. O garoto parecia tão perplexo quanto o amigo. – Me diga que isso é um pesadelo, _Pads_!

- Finalmente! – Lily levou uma das mãos ao peito, suspirando aliviada. – Você, no final, acabou desistindo de mim. É bom saber que eu não sou mais o seu sonho, Potter. – Ela riu, cínica, ao que James revirou os olhos.

- Não estou falando sobre os meus grandes e especiais sentimentos por você, _Evans_. – ele sempre frisava o sobrenome da garota. – Estou falando desse treco metálico no seu peito! Preferia você transformada em um trasgo do que em uma monitora!

- Olha, garotos, - ela apontou para o malão de Remus. Os três seguiram seus olhares para o objeto descansando abaixo do banco. – eu adoraria conversar com vocês, mas o _Remmie_ pediu para eu levar as roupas dele.

- Roupas? – Peter perguntou alto, mostrando no rosto sua epifania. – Quer dizer que é você quem está saindo com ele, Lily? – Sirius arregalou os olhos, como se o quebra-cabeças tivesse sido resolvido.

- Por isso você está chamando ele de "Remmie"! Tudo faz sentido, agora.

- Eu não quero fazer parte das suas teorias idiotas e precipitadas, meninos. – ela revirou os olhos e começou a bater um dos pés no chão, em um ritmo acelerado. – Eu só quero as roupas dele. Agora.

- A não ser que... – Sirius abriu a boca por um instante, parecendo em choque. James arregalou os olhos e tentou reanimar o amigo, mas sem sucesso.

- _Pads_? Fala com a gente, Sirius! – O garoto se reanimou ao perceber que James o chamara pelo nome. E isso só acontecia quando ele ficava assustado ou estressado.

- _Moony_... – Ele olhou com olhos implorativos para Lily, que ficava cada vez com mais vontade de sair daquela cabine o mais rápido possível. – não me diga que ele virou monitor!

- Claro que virou! – Lily falou, como se fosse óbvio. – Por que outro motivo eu viria aqui pegar as roupas dele? – E depois que completou a sentença, compreendeu tudo. – Espera aí... ele não contou isso pra vocês?

- Não! – Responderam os três em uníssono.

- Oh, droga. Vejo problemas para o meu lado. – Ela disse, enquanto Peter pegava as vestes do colega de dentro do malão. – Até mais, garotos marotos. – Ela riu-se, enquanto Sirius fechava com força a porta quando ela passava. Lily tinha colocado esse apelido no grupo, disse que soava como uma banda de pagode. Não que eles soubessem realmente o que era "Pagode", mas se era trouxa, era ofensivo.

Sirius parecia querer explodir, de tão vermelho que ficara. Vermelho de raiva. Era muita informação para ele, e muita informação vergonhosa. Virar monitor significaria que Remus agora iria parar de ajudá-los nas marotices, ou pelo menos iria motivá-lo a dar sermões maiores e mais chatos – se é que isso fosse possível, por Merlin! -. E chamá-los de "garotos marotos" era o fim da picada!

Peter ria, ainda confortável. Ele não se ofendera pelo apelido, achava engraçado. Quanto ao cargo de Moony, ele não se importava. Sabia que o garoto, no fim de tudo, acabaria cedendo às idéias do quarteto.

James, por sua vez, não pensava em Lily, ou na posição de Remus, ou no ataque de fúria que Sirius estava prestes a dar. Ele pensava em como era bom retornar a esse estado de espírito, o qual sentira saudades durante todas as férias. Esse estado de espírito chamado _Hogwarts_. Pelo quinto ano seguido.

* * *

É isso aí, pessoal. Aqui acaba o primeiro capítulo da Fic. Espero Reviews! :D

Um grande beijo, e até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
